


Gardening

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Dietitians and gardeners focus on the health of the organism.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthjamtart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjamtart/gifts).



Jess is majoring in biology because Stanford doesn't have a pre-med major, though she does belong to the Stanford Premedical Association. She wants to be a doctor because she wants to save people. She never could tolerate blood; that's all right, there are plenty of ways to be a doctor that don't require being a surgeon.

Biochem is fascinating, in particular the ways it translates to nutrition. Jess is vegetarian and thinking about becoming vegan, and she can be absorbed for hours in descriptions of what exactly methionine does in the body and what foods contain it. Also intriguing are food allergies: it's possible to be allergic to enough legumes at once that it's physiologically impossible to be a vegetarian. Dietitian, then, that's Jess's career goal.

Or gardener, perhaps. Jess has always been a city girl, so the ability to grow flowers, herbs, lettuce, tomato, cucumbers, anything that fits in a pot, is a skill she's delighted to discover she has; there were never plants when Jess was growing up, because neither of her parents could keep them alive worth a damn. When Jess and Sam buy a house, she wants it to be somewhere Jess can have a big garden. Failing that, there's square foot gardening.

It's weird, what happened with Jess and Sam. Jess spent years thinking she was a lesbian, until Brady introduced her to Sam and she fell head over four-inch heels. She's actually bisexual, she supposes, but it's still odd that Sam is the only man she's ever felt attracted to. Jess loves making love to Sam, but she remembers loving sex with Amy better.

Amy is a part of Jess's life that Jess has had to prune away, the way she pinches off the shoots that spring up between leaf and stem of her tomato plant, for the health of the organism. Dietitians and gardeners focus on the health of the organism.


End file.
